The idol duo
by otakufan375
Summary: Utau and Amu form become an idol duo since they shared the same dream. But they didn't know that something else would form between them.


Utau was thinking about her future career as an idol. She wanted to sing in front of people and show them her amazing voice. But she wasn't ready for her debut yet. She was in the garden of the school and looked around to see if anyone was around. When she saw that no one was around she started to sing, she failed to notice a girl with pink hair was standing behind a big tree.

Kaze ga sarau ochiba o mimamoru yoru no hikari

Anata wa ima koro doko ni iru no

Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no

Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai

「Suki desu」 no kotoba

Hitomi o nurashite nagareta no wa himitsu

Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru

Negai ga hajikeru

Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara

Tobira o tataite

Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu

Hiraku no ga kowai

Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru

Hoshi no Teriburu

Higashi no sora ni usuku ashita ga kuru kehai ni

Anata o omotte kyou ga owaru

Guuzen nara ii kana totsuzen nara iya kamo

Tsugetai tokimeki tomarenai

「Suki desu」 ga tsurai

Setsunasa o koete nagareta toki kimeta

Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara

Hitotsu ni naritai

Ienai no nara tsutawaranai

Kagi o sutenaide

Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya

Jibun o aketai

Tada koi yue ni nageku dake nara kawaranai

Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no

Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai

Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru

Negai ga hajikeru

Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara

Tobira o akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no

Obieteru Supikateriburu

Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru

Negai ga hajikeru

Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara

Tobira o tataite

Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu

Hiraku no ga kowai

Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru

Hoshi no Teriburu Supikateriburu

Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara

Hitotsu ni naritai

Ienai no nara tsutawaranai

Kagi o sutenaide

Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya

Jibun o aketai

Tada koi yue ni nageku dake nara kawaranai… kawaritai no yo.

When Utau was done she smiled at the result of her song. She heard a sound that sounded like the snap of a twig. She looked over in the direction of the tree and decided to see what made that noise since twig snaps don't occur naturally unless it was stepped on. She went around the tree and saw that there was someone there. It was girl, about average height. Utau was taller than her. She saw that the girl had pink hair that was put up in two pigtails. There red cross hair clips in both of the pigtails. The girl also had yellow eyes. She was also wearing the standard school uniform like Utau was.

"How much did you hear?" Utau asked

The girl remained silent and Utau was getting impatient. She wanted an answer from this girl and she was going to get it.

"Answer my question!" Utau yelled

The girl jumped and answered her in a scared tone.

"E-everything!" The girl said

Utau couldn't believe that someone actually heard her sing. She wanted her singing voice to remain secret but this girl was able to hear it.

"Who are you?" Utau asked

"I-I'm Amu Hinamori" Amu said

Utau decided to introduce herself to the girl.

"Well, I'm Utau Hoshina" Utau said

"Nice to meet you" Amu said shyly

"Why were you in here?" Utau asked

"I like to come in here to look at the plants" Amu said

"Well, do me a favor and keep my singing voice a secret" Utau said

"Why?" Amu asked

"I want to sing in front of people and I want them to be surprised by my voice. It wouldn't be a surprise if everyone knew what my voice sounded like" Utau said

"I see" Amu said

Amu looked in different direction and Utau could tell that she was thinking of something.

"What is it? You look like you want to say something" Utau said

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't come here to look at the plants" Amu said

"What? You mean you lied to me?" Utau asked

"I'm sorry" Amu said

"Then why do you really come in here?" Utau asked

"To practice singing" Amu said

Utau was shocked to hear that. This girl practices her singing too?

"Can I ask you something?" Utau asked

"What is it?" Amu asked

"What's your dream? What do you want to do when you grow up?" Utau asked

"To be an idol" Ami said

Utau couldn't believe it. Amu shared the same dream as her. Utau then got an idea.

"That's my dream too" Utau said

"Really?" Amu asked

Utau nodded and then she came up with an idea.

"Hey, I got an idea" Utau said

"Huh?' Amu asked

"The two of us should become an idol group and sing on the same stage" Utau said

"Really? You think we should do that?" Amu asked

"Of course! Since the two of us share the same dream we should try to accomplish it together" Utau said

"That does sound like fun" Amu said

"It'll be more fun if you're with someone" Utau said

Utau then asked Amu to sing for her since she wanted to be an idol like her.

"Could let me hear your singing voice? "Utau asked

"You want to hear my singing voice?" Amu asked shyly

"Of course I do" Utau said

Amu was having a hard time making a decision.

"What did you think of my singing voice? "Utau asked

"It was beautiful" Amu said

"Well, I want to hear your voice" Utau said

"Well, if you insist" Amu said

Kaze o nukete hashitteku

Kyou mo kimi wa hashitteku

Ase nagasu koutei hitomi ga oikakeru

Tooku kara donna toki mo kigatsuichau

「Ganbarimashou! kujikeru na!」

Kokoro ga sakenderu

Honki dattara Chansu wa kuru yo

Tsukamaenakucha

Tokimeki ga kienai uchi ni

Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni

Egao de senaka osu yo

Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa!

I say fight! watashi no ouen

Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo

Dakara zettai ni makenai

Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai

Ame no tsubu ga hikatteru

Kimi no kao ni hikatteru

Doro mamire Booru o fuite agetaku naru

Konna hi mo genkidashite ikanakucha ne

「Ganbarimashou! funbare yo!」

Kokoro de dakishimeru

Shinken nan da ne me no kagayaki

Mabushii hodo sa

Tatakai no honoo ga moeru

Ima I wish fight! kimi ga mukau

Basho e to senaka osu yo

Ichiban ga mieru sore wa kimi sa!

I wish fight! watashi no ouen

Kanarazu kimi o mamorun da yo

Donna kyouteki ga koyou to

Yume wa katsun da katerun da

Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni

Egao de senaka osu yo

Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa!

I say fight! watashi no ouen

Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo

Dakara zettai ni makenai

Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai

When Amu was done she looked at Utau and saw that she had a look of shock on her face. She was afraid that her voice was terrible.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I guess it wasn't very good" Amu said

"No that's not it! I'm just surprised that you're as good as me" Utau said

"You really think I'm as good as you?" Amu asked

"Yes, I do. I think the two of us will be perfect partners for each other" Utau said

The two girls then formed a duo and little did they know that their friendship would evolve into something greater.


End file.
